


trading earth for the stars in your eyes (kenma x reader)

by foreworm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Minor Character(s), Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Platonic Cuddling, Slow Burn, slight pining ?, tanaka smokes weed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreworm/pseuds/foreworm
Summary: you and kenma are besties since your families joined through a marriage teehee, and you have feelings for him and are hoping he feels the same.this is my first time sharing what i write and i hope it’s good enough !
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma & Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke & Reader, kozume kenma/female reader
Kudos: 9





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

> teehee i’m not completely sure how to format this so that it looks good on here, but i did my best and uhhh ????
> 
> you and kenma are on a trip out of town with your families and they gave the kids a room to share !!

Sat on a sofa facing its twin 5 feet away, you looked at the clock to see that it was 2:43 in the afternoon, nearly an hour since you initially arrived at the enormous hotel room you and a family friend were sharing. Actually, to refer to him so plainly as a family friend is near criminal, considering the plethora of feelings you felt for him. 

The two of you met at some birthday—or maybe it was a wedding—and became immediately close to the point of being inseparable. Growing up with him, also an only child, was filled with glowing days of playing video games or walking in the forest together. As you both grew older you also grew further from the gravitic pull towards nature, and closer to getting lost in fictional worlds with wizards and more of the sort. You also grew to appreciate his company from a perspective a little less platonic to more of something else.

This moment in particular was one of the few where you would’ve preferred to just sit and talk, looking in his eyes and enjoying his company. You were maybe the only person that he could open up to, sharing even his deepest thoughts. Since the first time you two really spoke, your main goal was to hear him talk forever.

“Kenma,” you whined to him as he sat on the sofa opposite to you. Due to the noise of his current favorite game playing louder than your call to him, he didn’t seem to hear you. Upon realizing this you settled for putting your phone down and just watching him. The way his brow furrowed when he was pulling a complicated maneuver. His lip twitching into a faint smile when he beat an enemy. The reflection of the screen in his already shining eyes. 

Tired of feeling your eyes on him, he looked up into them and sighed. “Wanna play something with me?”

A bit flustered that he noticed your prolonged staring, you nodded and moved to grab your nintendo switch on the table behind his head. You leaned over his shoulder to grab it, and then you sat to his left. “Mario Kart?”

He seemed to be unaffected by your chest in his face; he only hummed in agreement and closed out of what he was playing before. It looked like Zelda in the corner of your eye.

He booted up Mario Kart. You did the same, then set it on the arm of the sofa and shuffled, trying to find a comfortable spot. Your neck was a bit sore from the long ride out of your hometown, making the task especially difficult.

Kenma looked at you, curious from all of your movement. “You good, y/n?” 

“Yeah,” you paused for a second and brought your hand up to your neck, rubbing it lazily. “My neck is just so sore.” Your eyes shut as you lamely massaged the tired muscles.

They shot open immediately after you felt his touch on them, rubbing your neck skillfully. “Maybe we should’ve taken more breaks to stretch,” he said. After the initial shock of his touch, you couldn’t help but melt into his nimble fingers. You moved your body so that more of your back was facing him and he could have an easier time reaching.

He wasn’t quite massaging the right muscle, just the general area of your neck. Though it felt good, you reached your hand up to guide his own to the biggest knot near the base. Once he put pressure on it, you must’ve let out a noise because he stopped for a second before continuing. 

If he noticed your skin get hotter and your face flush a bit, he didn’t say anything and kept going. He shifted his hands down to your shoulders after he worked your neck to his satisfaction. 

You wanted him to keep going but figured he was getting bored of it. “Kenma,” you breathed. “Thank you.” You grabbed his hand, signalling for him to stop. Smiling, you turned so that your back was to the couch again and made eye contact again. “That was so good.”

He gave you a small smile back, eyes wandering down to your lips before he spoke. “Can we play now?” 

You laughed a little bit before you asked if his neck was sore too. He said yes, but politely declined when you offered to return the favor. You didn’t understand why not, but smiled as a response and crossed your legs underneath you, staying by his side. You grabbed your switch and settled into resting your head on his shoulder.

You let out a small laugh in an effort to bring the mood back to one of platonic intimacy and comfort, rather than confusion. The two of you sat in a comfortable silence while you got into a lobby together, broken as soon as the game started by empty trash talk and scattered laughter.

—

Kenma had to get up to go to the bathroom, so you took your head off of him and got up to stretch. You let out a moan at the feeling after sitting down for so long. Once you were done stretching, he closed the door to do his business. 

You sighed and grabbed your phone and sat down on the other sofa. The screen turned on to show that you had multiple text messages from your friend explaining that they got some weed for you—as an early birthday present—and they went to your house, but you weren’t there. You texted back jokingly suggesting that he should come drop it off to you, then asked him to hold onto it until you got back home in 6 days.

“Bro, it’s 4 already.” Startled, you looked up to see Kenma looking down at his phone. Standing up in the light, his hair looked a beautiful shade of blond, and you silently committed the image to memory. You swore you could look at him for hours and never run out of features to admire.

You gasped then exclaimed, “We should take a nap!” He looked at you after your sudden excitement and feigned pensiveness, scrunching up his eyebrows and rubbing his chin. His soft lips pursing to the right.  
“Okay,” he stated simply with a shrug of his shoulders. He got into the bed on the left, put his phone on the nightstand between the beds, and looked up at you.

You laughed at the sight of only the upper half of his head sticking out from the blankets. You stood up from the sofa and skipped over to the bed on the right, mirroring his actions. The only difference is that you turned on your side to face him rather than settling on your back.

The two of you made eye contact for what seemed like an hour but was most likely just 10 seconds. “I’m cold.” You watched his lips form the words, then returned your sight to his eyes.

“Want me to turn the heat up?” A second after asking, you’re already up and walking towards the thermostat without looking to him for confirmation. You know that he likes heat wherever he can get it. Sometimes when he’s gaming he’ll go a little numb in the fingers from being too cold, so you have to force them under his legs to warm up.

You get back in bed, especially aware of his eyes watching you move. You turn to face him again and close your eyes, trying to fall asleep. Your neck is still bothering you, but it’s more of a dull ache than it was before. Maybe it’s because it knows what pleasure is now.

It’s been about 5 minutes before you got back in bed, and you hear shuffling over on Kenma’s side of the nightstand. You peek at him with one eye, only to see that he is moving around and bunching up the blankets. He realizes this and stops, moving to rub his hands together in an effort to warm up. 

“Kenma?” 

“Yes?”

“Are you cold?”

He paused for a second, “yes,” he said sheepishly. “Can you come warm me up?” You opened your eyes, now wide awake in anticipation of cuddling with your best friend for the 5th time. 

You got out of the covers and walked over. So as to not be so bold, you acted as though you were going to stand and warm his hands by rubbing them between your own. You feigned surprise when he opened the covers towards you, gasping and putting your hand in front of your mouth.

He chuckled and patted the bed next to him, slightly exposing his pretty teeth. (He wasn’t too fond of them, but you thought they were pretty.) “For me,” you ask in a struggle to keep yourself from literally jumping with joy.

The two of you had been cuddling a lot recently and each time felt better and better. Half of the times you held him while he faced away, and most recently he curled up towards you and put his face in your neck. You preferred the latter because it was easier for you to play with his hair.

Apparently he did too, because that’s the position he decided on after you laid down next to him. Your right arm was fully straight, waiting for him to move. He pulled his legs up into an almost fetal position, and put his arms close to his chest between the two of you. His face was nested in your chest, and he blushed and moved up to the crook of your neck instead. His right arm found its place thrown lazily over your waist.

Once he was settled into where he was most comfortable, your left arm snaked its way up from the bottom of his back to rub below the base of his neck for a few seconds. You took this moment as an opportunity to return the favor and massage his upper back a little, working his muscles with your own hands. His face lit up into a small smile against your chest at the feeling, and he let out a hum.

“Does that feel good?” You already knew the answer, but asked anyway because you prided yourself on how good your touch felt. He must’ve known this because he opted not to reply and just continued to smile in silence. You kept at his back for a minute or so, then decided to work your way up his neck and into the back of his head.

You lightly scratched at his scalp, he let out a small noise and seemed to smile a bit harder. He had been lightly scratching at your side this whole time. You thought that there was nowhere else you’d rather be. 

The two of you laid there for a while until Kenma’s hand began to slow, eventually coming to a stop. His breathing is a little slower now as well as heavier. Moments like these had been decreasing in rarity lately, but still you swore you’d never take them for granted. Even if Kenma didn’t share the same romantic feelings, you knew that he at least enjoys your company as a friend. He might still see you as the child that he grew up with, rather than a potential date.

This thought worried you a bit, but you just pushed it aside and tried to sleep. You would just have to make him change his perception of you if you wanted him.


	2. update lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author note teehee lolz

hi to whoever sees this, or wants to read more of this.

basically, i got excited when i was writing it. i really wanted to share it with other people because the thought of it just made me really happy, and i thought the masses deserved it !! 

however, i’m not sure if i could update chapters consistently enough to actually have it be a story with parts. so, i think i’m going to just put this work on hold, and come back when the whole thing is done. 

i really think that it’ll be good once it’s finish, if not a little wordy. but i hope you guys are as excited as me for it because i have a nice idea for how i want the story to play out.


End file.
